Network media information includes various types of information. It may have digital code as a carrier and may be published on various display forms (such as a webpage and a client interface) of an Internet system. Generally, network media information corresponds to a target webpage. When a user clicks on network media information, the user may go to a corresponding target webpage and content of the target webpage may be shown to the user. How to publish and display network media information to a specific audience effectively and to manage displayed information effectively is a current concern of an Internet technology industry.
Network media information processing and displaying technologies have been developing rapidly in recent years, and have been applied to many industry fields. For example, in the field of Internet advertisement processing and displaying, an Internet advertisement is a type of network media information. One of the network media information processing and displaying technologies is a network media information publication control technology.
Network media information publishers are highly concerned about the use of network media information processing and displaying technologies to increase a click-through rate and a transformation rate of network media information.
The click-through rate is a ratio of the number of times that content on a webpage is clicked to the number of times that the content is displayed, and is expressed as a percentage. The click-through rate reflects the amount of attention paid to content on a webpage, and is usually used to measure attractiveness of network media information.
The transformation rate is a ratio of the number of times that transformation behaviors are performed to the number of times that displayed network media information is clicked on within a statistics period. The transformation behavior is completion, by an audience visiting a website, of a task specified by an information publisher on the website. For example, the following listed behaviors may be transformation behaviors.
1. Stay on a website for a certain period of time.
2. View a specific page such as a registration page or a “contact us” page on a website.
3. Register on a website or submit an order.
4. Consult by leaving a message on a website or by using an online instant messaging tool on a website.
5. Make an actual payment or close a deal (especially on an electronic commerce website).